


Правую руку на голубое

by tata_red



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: В мультике Мегатрон и Оптимус сражались различными изобретательными способами. Кидались друг в друга различными предметами, бились на обломках кристаллов как на мечах, и т.д. В комиксе они играли в ту позорную видео-игру, в которой Оптимус убил себя. Так что я подумала - почему бы им не придумать матч, в котором "победителю достанется все"? Огромное покрытие на полу (или они нарисуют его на чем-нибудь?) с красным, голубыми, зелеными и желтыми кругами. Ведущий крутит эту штуку, похожую на рулетку, и говорит что-то вроде "правую руку на голубое", и участникам надо поставить руку на голубой круг, чего бы им это ни стоило. Если меха не может или падает, другой - выигрывает.Звучит легко? Ну ладно.Добавим той самой "химии" между ними двумя. Плюс взаимодействующие сильные электромагнитные поля. И, разумеется, прикосновения. Прямое поощрение к горячим грязным позам.Разумеется, Мегатрон хитрит и пытается вывести Оптимуса из равновесия. Самого Оптимуса постоянно подбадривают остальные автоботы. Старскрим комментирует (пользуясь тем, что правая рука Мегатрона стоит на желтом круге, и он не может выстрелить в него из пушки). Пусть Саундвейв будет ведущим, а Джазз - судьей.





	Правую руку на голубое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right Hand, Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344772) by ladydragon76. 



\- Это смешно, - Старскрим усмехнулся.

Позади него Скайварп, наклонив шлем, рассматривал ярко нарисованные круги на потрескавшемся бетонном покрытии.  
Джазз сдавленно хихикнул, дрожа с головы до ног от радостного возбуждения. Он держал большой, ярко-розовый пластиковый свисток для судейства. Это был "подарок с намеком", и Джазз свистел в него до тех пор, пока Айронхайд не пригрозил запихнуть его лейтенанту в глотку.  
Саундвейв, как всегда невозмутимый, стоял рядом с Джаззом. Даже если он был раздражен, этого не было видно. Казалось, что вертушка, сконструированная Уилджеком по точным чертежам, приковала его взгляд.   
Хотя, он мог подозревать, что она взорвется.

Это было лишь предположение.

Оптимус вздохнул. Он на самом деле не знал, как Мегатрону удалось убедить его принять участие в этом странном соревновании между двумя лидерами. Неужели он ожидал, что Оптимус еще раз поведется на эту чушь типа: "Если я выиграю, ты навсегда покинешь эту планету"?

Двух раз было достаточно.

Или сейчас был третий?

Неважно. Он собирался выиграть. Это была человеческая игра для детей, и Оптимус уже видел, как люди в нее играют. Она казалось довольно бесхитростной, и Оптимус не мог предположить, как Мегатрон может смухлевать.

Антигравы, или любые другие девайсы, сводящие на нет гравитацию, были сразу же запрещены. Оптимус надеялся, что раз Проул, Персептор, и даже Саундвейв со Старскримом уделили такое придирчивое внимание к правилам, то игра на этот раз будет честной.

Он был уверен, что выглядит дураком.

\- Может, начнем наконец? - раздраженно спросил Старскрим. Его крылья вздрогнули от рыка Мегатрона, сжимавшего кулаки.  
\- Я имею ввиду, что мы все знаем, что вы выиграете, о могучий повелитель. Каждый предвкушает вечеринку в вашу честь.

Оптимус изогнул оптогрань и потряс шлемом. Хоть Мегатрон был разоружен, но менее опасным от этого не стал. Ни один из его офицеров не был рад тому, что они находятся так близко. Он продул вентсистемы.   
Лучше покончить с этим побыстрее.

\- Я готов.

Мегатрон немедленно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Чувствуешь себя гибким, Прайм?

\- Плюсую к Скримеру, - просвистел Джазз.

\- Не зови меня _так_!

\- Меха, прошу всех на покрытие, - продолжил Джазз, даже не вздрогнув от пронзительного голоса Старскрима.

Саундвейв крутанул стрелку:  
\- Правая нога на красное.  
Оптимус поставил правую ногу на ближайший красный круг, и смотрел, как Мегатрон делает то же самое.

Повисла пауза, пока стрелка крутилась, потом Саундвейв произнес мягким монотонным голосом:  
\- Левая нога на голубое.

\- Когда я выиграю, - начал Мегатрон, ухмыляясь, - эта планета наконец станет моей.  
Оптимус закатил оптику, нагибаясь, чтобы поставить правую руку на желтое.  
\- _Если_ ты выиграешь _без_ уловок, то тебе все равно придется иметь официальные отношения с правительством людей. Это часть нашего договора.

Мегатрон поставил свою руку на желтый круг рядом с Оптимусом.  
\- Я знаю правила, Прайм.

Оптимус под маской нахмурился в ответ на мурлыкающие нотки в голосе Мегатрона. Ему не нравилось, что Мегатрон так близко. И он чувствовал вибрации его электромагнитного поля, и был уверен, что это сделано намеренно.

\- Быть может, ты сумеешь им следовать для разнообразия?

\- Едва ли моя вина, что ты не видишь картину в целом, Прайм.

Они оба передвинули левые ноги на голубые круги по указанию Саундвейва.   
\- Общая картина в том, что ты будешь искать лазейку, и не важно, насколько это нечестно.

Оптимус перегнулся, чтобы переместить руку на зеленый круг, и Мегатрон одновременно с этим шикнул на него. Оптимусу не нравилось, что Мегатрон был так близко.  
\- Тут есть и другие круги, - сказал он, и указал на них, качнув шлемом.

\- Прайм, можно подумать, что моя близость приводит тебя в замешательство.

Оптиус сузил оптику:  
-  Шлаков глюк!

Мегатрон _мурлыкнул_ ему в ответ.

Они двигались и перемещались по полю, следуя движению указателя стрелки. Энергетическое поле Мегатрона с каждой минутой все более настойчиво ласкало швы трансформации Оптимуса. Оптимус нахмурился, сощурившись, когда Мегатрон склонился над ним.  
\- Мне действительно нравится, когда ты подо мной, Прайм.

Оптимус издал рык.

\- Я могу представить много позиций, в которых мне бы хотелось видеть тебя.

\- Нет, не сработает, - сказал Оптимус, сжав дентопластины, в то время как энергия игриво затрагивала его сенсорику, - У тебя не получится сбить меня с толку и заставить проиграть.

Мегатрон поднял шлем, услышав очередное указание. Оптимус понял, что ему не выйти из этой позиции, и надо хотя бы встать поустойчивее, и поставил ногу на зеленый круг.

Мегатрон опустил оптику, ухмылка стала шире: -Если бы я знал, что оказаться между твоих ног будет так легко, я бы сделал это давным-давно.

Рык Оптимуса прервался, когда колено Мегатрона легко коснулось внутренней поверхности его бедра. Оба застыли. Электрические всполохи удовольствия прокатывались по системам Оптимусам.

Похоже, ему действительно надо перестать жить как монах, если даже _Мегатрон_ смог настолько взвинтить его всего лишь при помощи игры с полями и пары непристойных комментариев. Он отстранено отметил наступившую тишину, а потом звуки снова вернулись, громче чем раньше. Оптимус не доверял Мегатрону настолько, чтобы отвести от него оптику, но он мог поклясться, что несколько свистов исходили от его собственных автоботов.

Саундвейв продолжал монотонно озвучивать указания по каждой новой позиции. Казалось, их взаимная реакция только подхлестывала Мегатрона, и Оптимус оставил попытки остановить его. Напротив, с каждым новым движением, он менял свое поле, задевая им поле Мегатрона. В первый раз его реакция была бесценной. Во второй Мегатрон ответил тем же. Оптимус почти потерял равновесие, когда черный манипулятор огладил его бедро и слегка сжал перед тем, как опуститься на зеленый круг.

О, так вот как шлаков выхлоп хочет играть!

Оптимус поднял ставки.  
Они перемещались и крутились, и почти вились друг вокруг друга, под свист и ободряющие аплодисменты своих армий. Нагрудная броня соприкасалась, бедра терлись друг о друга, пальцы глубоко проникали в узлы трансформации.

Оптимус не мог оставаться безучастным. Было тяжело оставаться внимательным или не чувствовать смущение, когда лицо Мегатрона было так близко. Красная оптика потемнела от возбуждения, и Оптимус не мог не думать о том, что он может это использовать.

Вопрос был - как? Он находился в устойчивой позиции, обе руки на зеленых кругах. Его левая нога твердо стояла на красном круге, а правая, слегка отведенная в сторону, находилась на желтом круге.

Мегатрон занял место сверху, и простора для маневров у него было больше - его руки находились по обеим сторонам плеч Оптимуса.

Мегатрон выбирает его красный круг - вот что решил Оптимус. Он дернул ступней, когда правая нога Мегатрона прикоснулась к его левому бедру. Разгоряченная интерфейс-панель находилась прямо на ноге Оптимуса. Их лица были так близко, что мягкое, низкое урчание мотора Оптимуса резонировало между ними слишком тихо для остальных.

\- Ты всегда можешь предложить матч, - высказал мысль Мегатрон, - или два в более... приватной обстановке.

\- И не мечтай, - прошептал Оптимус в ответ. Затем фыркнул, покачиваясь так, чтобы его бедро скользило по панели Мегатрона.

Голос Саундвейва снова вклинился: - Правая рука, голубое.

Рука Мегатрона поднялась.  
Оптимус пытался решить, как бы так извернуться. Его правая рука будет находиться крест-накрест по отношению к телу до следующего хода, когда он сможет передвинуть ногу.

Пока Оптимус обдумывал свои немногочисленные варианты, рука Мегатрона опустилась.

Прямо.

На его.

Кодпис.

Наблюдатели взревели, и Оптимус покраснел. Оптика Мегатрона вспыхнула ярче, и Оптимус знал, что за шумом остальные не услышат, как расщелкнулись замки на панели. Но Мегатрон - он _почувствовал_ это.

\- Предлагаю переместиться, чтобы мы могли оговорить дальнейшее прекращение боевый действий.

Оптика Мегатрона замерцала.  
\- Принято.

Он _медленно_ убрал ладонь с интерфейс-панели Оптимуса, затем поднялся, протягивая ему руку, помогая встать.

Всеобщие радостные возгласы слились для Оптимуса в неразличимый гул. Мегатрон буксировал его прочь от игры, гироскопы сбоили от острого желания. Оптимус не был уверен, куда они направляются. Эти заросли кустов вполне подойдут. И деревья там тоже есть. Они достаточно закроют обзор, чтобы..

О. Старый ангар. Это уже лучше.

\-----

Острый скрежет старых металлических колес обозначил их передвижение когда Мегатрон захлопнул катающуюся дверь, заперев себя и Прайма в ангаре, в который они удалились чтобы провести время наедине.

Джазз так смеялся, что подумал, что его может вырвать.

\- Это было мило. Что теперь? - злобно произнес Старскрим.

Сайдсвайп и Санстрикер переглянулись и с ухмылкой посмотрели на сикеров.

\- Я думаю, что самое время нам обновить навыки Джет Дзюдо, бро, - сказал Сайдсвайп, вступая на покрытие игры.

Санстрикер присоединился к нему, скрестив руки на нагрудной броне.  
\- Да. Спорим они слишком трусливы, чтобы сделать это?

\- Эй! Кого ты назвал трусливым! - Скайварп телепортировался, глядя на близнецов уже с разноцветных кругов.  
Тандеркрэкер с покорным видом последовал за ним. Только в глубине оптики что-то таилось.

Джазз переглянулся с Саундвейвом, присвистнув.

\- Игроки, на поле!

Все посмотрели на Старскрима.

\- Я вас всех ненавижу и убью, пока вы будете в перезарядке, - спокойно сказал он, идя вперед.

Все засмеялись, Джазз фыркнул.

Саундвейв крутанул стрелку.

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> 20.10.12


End file.
